Kidnapped By Demons
by DanceFlame
Summary: When a young girl named Melinda gets kidnapped by demons while visiting her grandmother, she has to find a way to fool the young demons in order to get out. After a while, however, she begins to fall for Gabe, one of her kidnappers. However, once they the
1. Grandmama

I'm your average girl that's in 8th grade, and I'm 14. I always go to visit my Grandmother over the summer holidays, but for the past 3 years I was very busy with my dad's death and my older brother moving out of our house, and marrying his girlfriend, so as you can see...Things have been too busy for me to be able to visit her and stay over the holidays. But mum said this year is different, that she had found a new man who was just as nice as dad. Even if no-one can ever replace dad, Tim seems okay. So mum is going to go to Tim's house for a while, while I get to finally go to Grand mama's House! I mean, 3 years! I bet she'll be happy to see me. The last time I saw her was on my birthday when I turned eleven. I started going over to Grand mama's house for the holidays ever since her husband, my grandpa, died 9 years ago. Now I have experienced the very same thing. Losing someone important to you is very sad and depressing. I thought for a moment that my mother would never recover. But she did. And I'm glad for that. I am going to go to Grand mamas in 3 days! I'm so very excited "Grand mama!" I ran out of my mother's car and rushed towards her happily. It had been 3 years since I last saw her. She ran up to me and engulfed me and my mum in this big bear hug. I clutched her fur jacket; it was so good to see her after such a long time "Hello Melinda," My Grand mama pulled back from the hug with a huge smile on her face, "I presume your here for the holidays, correct?" She asked, already knowing the answer. "Yep" Well, won't you come inside Margaret?" My Grand mama waved her hand towards my mother with a smile, "I would," My mother responded with a neutral face, "However, I am going to visit Tim for the holidays, and I'll miss my plane if I don't get going!" She winked at me, and then she was gone. I had a feeling she wasn't too comfortable around Grand mama..."Well, Melinda, would you like to go have some tea then?" Grand mama asked, turning to me grinning from ear to ear as we walked back into her house.

"Yeah!" I grinned back as we made our way into the house, unaware of a shadow watching us from behind...

"Grand mama!" I pouted as she placed her cards down. A Royal Flush. She won again, like always. "You always Win, it's not fair~" I said, wishing for once that I'd win.

"Hahahahaa." Grand mama laughed. She always laughs when I say this. She thinks it's just a game. But it's important for me to win! I have never won a single game! Besides the time she fell asleep and I won by default...But that doesn't really count anyways...Does it?

"Well Melinda, Should I let you win then?" She asked me quizzically

"No!" I responded quickly, But Grand mama just burst out laughing when I said that.

"Then what?" She asked once she got over the laughing spree. I pouted, knowing she was right; I would just have to improve my poker if I wanted to win. I flipped on the TV as Grand mama walked into the kitchen to pour some tea. I darted through channels, but I gravely noticed that there was only static.

"Grand mama, don't you have a satellite dish?" I asked, remembering that last time I came she did have one.

"No, it was too expensive."

"So you don't have TV anymore?"

"Nope." She responded, humming a tune as she poured the tea.

I mean, come on, that's not even close to being fair! No TV for a whole 2 months? No way! I'm going to have to find another way for entertainment then.

"Do you have video games?"

"Nope." I sighed, I knew she wouldn't have video games, she thinks there of the devil, and that they rot your brain. Well, it's true in some ways I guess...

"I have all sorts of ways to entertain myself, so they'll probably entertain you too Melinda." Grand mama winked at me lightly, as she poured water into the kettle. Yeah right. Grand mama's ways of entertaining herself include walking, running, and many other BORING things like that. _Sigh... _So much time, so little to do.

"Time for dinner Melinda!" Grand mama reached for the bell as she set the plates out on the table, but knowing just how loud the bell is, I raced into the kitchen and went:

"I'm here Grand mama!" I said, putting on a fake grin. "Do you want me to help carry anything out?" She nodded and handed me the greens, and I walked over to the table, setting them down onto it.

"Why, how sweet of you Melinda." Grand mama said, as she handed me the chicken and the beef next. She brought in the gravy, and sat down to rest in the chair at the table.

"It's okay Grand mama." I smiled sweetly at Grand mama, knowing that at her age some things were getting harder and harder for her to do.

"Well Melinda, Let's eat!" Grand mama said, handing me a plate, and we served ourselves.

"Melinda, you should go to bed," Grand mama called out from downstairs. Then she walked into my at about 10:00 and started telling me how if you go to bed early, you'll live as long as her. But, honestly, I'm not sure if I WANT to live for that long...So I tried to persuade her that Its fine with my mom if I stay up later on holidays, but that didn't faze her.

"Grand mama, Mum said I can stay up until 12:00," I politely told her, "And you can even call her to confirm that if you want." But Grand mama just said that she doesn't want to bother my mother and Tim. I know that's just an excuse.

So, I ended up going to bed at 10:30 after all, which was kind of disappointing, but yeah. Being at Grand mamas is fun and all, but it would be better if she'd let me like go out and explore and see what types of boys live around here. But she says that there all weirdoes. And I know that's not true. Cause believe me, I've seen some HOT guys around here. Like, HOT, HOT.

"Melinda, I'm going shopping, do you want to come?" Grand mama came into the room wearing some 1870's clothes. No way would I want to come, but I don't want to hurt her feelings, so instead I said

"Well, I guess, but only if I can watch TV at the stores." Grand mama unhappily agreed, I think she just wanted help carrying stuff back.

At the store there was only a few younger people...Most of them were in their 40s-70s. I'll admit it was kind of creepy seeing all of these old men and women walking about...But yeah, I'm just going to go find a TV and a couch.

"Grand mama, this is heavy."

"Don't worry Melinda, were almost home." "You said that hours ago~"

"I mean it this time."

"You didn't mean it the other times?" I asked, tired from walking about 10 miles cause the buses stop at 5:00. Ok, maybe about 1 mile, but still.

"Here we are Melinda." Grand mama took out her keys and opened the door, struggling to keep hold of all the bags at the same time.

"Want me to hold them?" I held out my only free hand, and took the bags while Grand mama focused on opening the door.

"Okay were in!" Grand mama pumped her hands in the air triumphantly as she shoved the door open, taking the bags from me as we headed into the kitchen with them, with Grand mama grinning from ear to ear. I'm sure she hasn't done this much shopping since my mother was here. Or when Tim reluctantly visited her. She made him carry shopping for her too. I guess it's very grandmotherly. Anyway, hopefully I won't have to do this again, also, I passed by a very cute guy with Grand mama in her 1870's clothes on...Embarrassing. Well, other than that, being at Grand mamas is pretty cool! I get lots of sweets and candy, and also I get to do what I want during the day! So yeah, but I still can't wait to get back to mum's and Jessie. Jessie is my BFF! She is so awesome! She always knows when I'm sad, happy, exited, bad, naughty...She knows everything about me, and I know everything about her! When I was in third grade, I got glasses. Everyone made fun of me, and they would laugh at me. But Jessie didn't. And one day after school she asked if I wanted to come over to her house. After that time, we wound up being best friends since now!

"Melinda!" Grand mama stormed into the room, holding out a cutting board and knife. "Stop daydreaming and go out and play! Or if you want you can help me cook?" She asked with a smug smile, knowing my answer. "I'd rather play thanks." I said, flinching as I said the word 'Play' She smiled"Ok, see you later Grand mama!" I said, waving as I ran out of the house. I walked back into the house, worried. Grand mama had stopped her off-tune singing, and she NEVER stopped singing while she was cooking! "G-Grand mama?" I called out into the house, worried and concerned to where in the world she could be. In the garage? I ran into the kitchen, and almost stopped breathing at what I saw. Three men were holding Grand mama by the arms 


	2. The Demons

**Sorry for taking awhile to upload this story, but enjoy =)**

* * *

"Do we HAVE to take this old lady?" One of them asked, seeming to not want Grand mama, which I could see why. She was 70 years old.

"Grand mama!" I inched my way closer to the men, as they turned to look at me, wondering who I was.

"Oi, can we take her?"

"She's not on our list though..." The man to the far right objected

"G-give Grand mama back!" I shouted angrily to them, Grand mama looked up at the sound of my voice.

"Melinda!" Grand mama struggled to get free, but couldn't, "Go! Run away Melinda!" I paused, why would Grand mama tell me to run away? She always said to be brave, and now she's telling me to run away? I was quite annoyed at this turn of events, and violently shook my head. "Melinda, just run!" She pleaded desperately, "PLEASE!" She paused right then, "These guys are demons!" When I heard this I was really tempted to run, but I knew that I couldn't just leave Grand mama here with them!

"No way Grand mamma!" I shouted, inching closer to her, then, one of the demons spoke up in this dark, husky voice,

"Oi, you." I turned quickly to look at him, wondering what he wanted, "If you want to, you can take this old Granny's place." He said, pausing dramatically for effect. "But you'll have to come with us." I nodded, knowing that even if Grand mama was totally against it, I have to protect her. She's too old to do it herself. The man who was holding onto Grand mama let her go, and she fell onto the floor, winching as she hit it. I rushed over to her,

"Sorry Grand mama." I said after helping her up, "But I'm going now." And with that I followed them out the door, not knowing why they were here, what they wanted, or who they were, but I knew if I didn't go, something horrible might happen to Grand mama. So I left, ignoring her yells at me about how I should have just run away and left her here. Is she stupid or what? No way would I leave her here! Sure her place may be boring at times, but I love her so much! I can't let her go!

* * *

"Move faster." One of the demons shoved me father in front of him, already very tired, I was nearly at my limit. But, I moved forward, not knowing what would happen to me if I disobeyed him. They had grunted out their names for me, _Gabe, _there leader, had black hair, blood red eyes, and was actually pretty cute, _Azathoth_, had black hair as well, but was covered in demolish Armor. And _Zagan _was a demon that seemed a bit younger than them, maybe around 15; anyway, he had light brown hair, and seemed to love ladies.

"Common' Azathoth, Let the girl rest a bit..." Zagan Smiled at me slightly, I was shocked, but I managed to smile a tiny smile in return.

"No." Azathoth turned back to look at Gabe, "Oi Gabe, we don't have time do we?"

"We can rest for a little bit." Gabe agreed with Zagan. Relieved, I slumped against a tree, still not wanting to talk at all; I was way too scared about what they were going to do to me.

"So~" Zagan strutted up to me, grinning from ear to ear, "What's your name Babe?" I looked away.

"Don't bother her to much Zagan," Gabe began, "Your ugly face is probably scaring her." Zagan stuck his tongue out at Gabe, who in turn raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"I-I'm Melinda." I stuttered out carefully, "Call me Mel..."

"Ohh~" Zagan walked even closer to me, "What a preeety name~"

"T-thanks...I guess." I replied, not sure where this was going...

"Oi, Zagan, shut up, I'm trying to sleep here." Azathoth scolded crabbily as he glared at me. I quickly turned away, not knowing what he was planning. I realized that Grand mama wasn't the type to keep silent about stuff, so I am pretty sure she would have called the police and my mom by now. Hopefully they'll get to me before these demons do anything to me. Right as I was about to fall asleep, Gabe stood up and motioned for us to get going. I had a good idea; I quickly closed my eyes again, before anyone saw them open, and pretended that I was asleep. I could feel Azathoth's husky breath getting closer and closer to me, but then Zagan pulled him away swiftly, smiling at my non-sleeping form. He reached down and gently picked me up bridal style and started walking in the direction Gabe was.

I must have really fallen asleep, because I opened my eyes and saw Zagan's smiling face looking down at me.

"She's awake, Gabe." He called out to Gabe, placing me carefully onto the ground. Azathoth turned around and grunted when he saw I was awake. Gabe nodded in my direction and motioned for me to follow him.

I looked around, we were in a place that I'd never seen or heard of before, and believe me, I've done my fair share of exploring Grand mama's neighborhood and I haven't seen this part any ware, which means were very far from Grand mama's home. I looked over at Gabe; something about him seemed...Different than the other two. I realized it was no time for pretty chitter-chat; I had to get out of their grasp! I had to get home to Grand mama and mum! So I tried to think of a plan...Even If I manage to break free, how will I know where to go? I know! They must have a map some ware, as they wouldn't be venturing in the forest without one...Right? I walked a bit faster to catch up with Zagan, as I have witnessed his weakness for ladies. I flipped my hair back in order to claim his attention, and then when he blushed at me, I knew it was working well. I flipped my hair back again, and began my assault.

"Hey, Zagan," He nodded quickly for me to continue, "Are you sure we won't get lost in this huuuge forest~" I asked in the most seductive voice I could muster. He looked at me with lust in his eyes,

"Of course not Mel~~" He swooned, "We have the most reliable map there is!" He continued much to my delight, "It shows you the way all the way from that old granny's house to our mansion!"

"Really?" I asked, satisfied with the map, and surprised at the Mansion part. My eyes were gleaming as I started to ask for the map, "Hey, Zagan~" I began, "Can't I have-"

"What are you attempting to do girl?" I spun around quickly, Azathoth. I knew I should have spoken softer. He had heard me and Zagan talking, and he must know about his weakness, so he might be watching carefully. I sighed. Knowing that now nothing would work now. I quietly followed Gabe and Azathoth through the rest of the forest, and into a clearing. When I saw what was in the clearing, however, I gasped in shock! There, before my very own eyes, was an amazing castle like those ancient ones I saw in Greece! My mouth dropped open at the sight of it. Gabe looked at me and smirked, something told me that he enjoyed seeing my expression change so quickly. Seeing him smirk, I quickly regained my composure, and turned to face him, "What do you want with me?" I finally had the nerve to ask the question that had been bothering me ever since they took me. "Don't worry," He said, smirking, "We won't hurt you...At least not yet." He replied dramatically. I grunted as Azathoth pushed my forward, towards the front gate. I walked in as they demanded, and was pushed up some stairs, much to Zagan's speech of how they needed to "Treat me right" to which I was very happy that someone knew how to treat a women. I was shoved into a small, but peaceful room, to which I glanced at them with a quizzical look on my face, wasn't I their captive? Zagan came into the room and handed me a chocolate milkshake, "Here you go~" I took it in appreciation, "We need your help with something, we'll tell you tomorrow, for now please get some rest Mel~~" I nodded slightly, and managed a smile when I tasted the drink, it was very good indeed. I looked down at the floor as she shut the door with a "Later Babe~" I nodded towards his direction, and then collapsed onto the small bed, exhausted and scared. "Is she awake or not Zagan?" Azathoth asked impatiently, "Well, the thing is...well..." "Just tell me!" "Okay!" Zagan scratched his head and sighed, "She's gone." 


End file.
